


Reboot 709

by klutzy_girl



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Everyone's in agreement that the Halloween-centric reboot is the worst.





	Reboot 709

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darlingargents](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingargents/gifts).



Running out of ideas, a desperate Michael went for what he deemed Halloweentown (a surprisingly good movie that the demons liked too) for this reboot. “It’s like Halloween spit up here. Everything is orange and black,” Eleanor complained to Chidi.

“Michael did say that there are themed neighborhoods and this is one of them. We’re lucky enough to be a part of it.” If Chidi didn’t look so miserable, she actually might have believed him.

“As least we’re not stuck in the Christmas neighborhood?” she offered in return.

He glared at her. “Nice try.”

Eleanor shrugged. “I had to. Fork, could you imagine how much worse the other themed neighborhoods are? We got lucky, I’m assuming. Hopefully.”

As if on cue, candy rained down from the sky (a now daily occurrence) and although he was still still pretending to a monk, Jason squealed and dove to the ground, quickly hoarding some of it. 

Eleanor winced when a _Hershey_ bar literally hit her head. “Oh, fantastic,” she deadpanned, rubbing her head after grabbing it and throwing it over to Jason.

Chidi snorted as he picked up his pumpkin flavored coffee and drank it. “Are we sure there isn’t any flavor?” he asked, grimacing after quickly downing it.

“They will not make anything else. We could get Janet to find you a regular one.” Eleanor didn’t think it’d even work but they could at least try.

And then, as if coming out of the depths of hell, _Monster Mash_ began blaring out of the neighborhood-wide speaker system, and she groaned. “Forking seriously?” she screamed.

Chidi’s hand shot out and he grasped her shoulder before kissing Eleanor to distract her. “Maybe we can ask for a new neighborhood? Or something?” He was ready to leave this place too. Why was the Good Place so annoying? He didn’t understand.

Michael watched from the shadows, smirking but also wanting to hit reset again. Nobody (except for Jason) liked this version of the neighborhood and it was starting to wear on him. He just hoped Eleanor figured it out pretty soon so they could start over and he didn’t have to deal with this hell anymore.


End file.
